


Dat ASs

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Phil Lester, M/M, Smut, Top Dan Howell, they have sex in a stairwell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Phil has a fantastic bum and Dan loves that about him.





	Dat ASs

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was originally uploaded April 2013. I think this came around when the real discourse on who had the better butt was a big thing in the phandom (or well in the tumblr phandom). 
> 
> Original A/N: This had to be done. I tried really hard. I hope you like it my lovelies!

”Phil! Hurry up and pick a pair.” Dan whined.

Jeans shopping with Phil was the most excruciating process ever. He always took forever to find a pair that he really liked and Dan wasn’t particularly patient.

“Hold on….” Phil said as he searched through the racks.

Phil knew Dan wasn’t very patient, but wasn’t helping the situation as he was taking a little longer than usual because, he couldn’t decide on a size. Lately, he’d been working out more and had managed to shed a few pounds. He knew that the size he normally wore was kind of too big now, but he couldn’t figure out what size would fit better. He ended up going with a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of grey skinny jeans that were both a size smaller.

“I’m going to go try these on now.” Phil said holding up the jeans.

“Finally.” Dan said. “I’ll come with you.”

The two walked to the changing room area. One of the workers unlocked a room for Phil and Dan took a seat in one of the chairs to wait for him. He then whipped out his phone and started scrolling through twitter to help pass the time.

Once Phil was inside the changing room he stripped out of his old jeans and into the new ones. After doing a little dance, that was pretty much required to get into any size skinny jean, he zipped and buttoned them up. Phil looked at himself in the mirror and did a couple of turns before deciding to show Dan. Phil opened the door and called out to Dan.

“Dan?” Phil called.

“Hmm?” Dan said as he looked up from his phone and to Phil. He was stunned by what he saw. Dan always knew that his boyfriend had a great body, but since when was it this fucking fantastic? His defined hips and long toned legs looked spectacular. Maybe it was the jeans? He didn’t know, but what he did know was he was looking extremely sexy.

“What do you think?” Phil asked.

“I-I think they look great.” Dan said.

“Yeah, they’re a size smaller than the ones I usually wear.” He said as he did a little turn for Dan. It was a little weird, but why not?

Dan had kind of tuned out. He was too focused on eye fucking Phil. As Phil turned he caught a glimpse of Phil’s phenomenal ass. It was just so beautifully sculpted, round, big and firm. He basically had the epitome of the perfect bum. His ass that usually looked great, looked even better in the particular pair of jeans he had on now. Dan just wanted to grab it and run his hands all over it.

“Yeah..yeah.” Dan said still ogling Phil.

“I’m not going to try the second pair on. It should be fine.” Phil said walking back to his changing room.

“Okay.” Dan said.

Dan didn’t even realize that he’d started to sweat. “Jesus fucking christ Dan. Are you really that turned on by your boyfriend’s ass?” He said to himself. Dan took a couple of deep breaths as tried to cool himself off. He already had a semi and honestly did not need it to go any further than that right now. Luckily, the bulge wasn’t noticeable, so he figured he’d be fine until they got home.

Phil got changed and came back out holding the two skinny jeans he was planning to buy. He looked at Dan, who looked kind of flustered.

“Are you alright Dan?” He asked.

“Me?’ Dan said nervously. “I’m fine, just a little warm…”

“Alright, well let me just pay for these real quickly, and then we can go.”

“Okay.”

Phil walked over to the cashier and Dan followed him there. As Dan stood up he pulled his shirt down, just incase.

Once Phil had finished paying, the two of them left the shop and made their way to the underground station. The couple walked hand in hand until they got to the station where they let go of one another’s hand to get their oyster cards and to avoid any homophobic jerks.

The train they were planning on taking back to the flat arrived. Dan was pretty relieved, as it seemed like it was pretty empty. The two boarded the train and opted to stand near the back. It looked like it was actually going to be a fairly comfortable train ride, until the train that connected to this one came.

There was an influx of people and things got really crowed really fast. To Dan’s luck, he ended up against one of the train walls with Phil pressed up right against him.

“Great. Just fucking great.” Dan thought to himself. This was not helping the semi hard cock he currently had. If anything it was making matters worse, and on top of that, Phil would soon be able to feel it prodding into him.

The ten minute underground ride started. Dan was trying to focus on everything and anything, but Phil’s bum. Unfortunately, the soft vibrations of the moving train were not making that easy. Dan knew he had to be somewhere close to fully hard now, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Phil could feel Dan’s hard member pressing into his bum. His breathing hitched slightly and he turned a light shade of pink. He wasn’t going to lie and say he didn’t like the feeling. It was just that, there was honestly nothing he could do about it now. Phil pushed himself so that he was more against Dan.

Dan bit his tongue to stifle a moan. He’d felt Phil press his ass against his boner. God, did he wish this train was over and that he was back home, so that he could fuck the shit out of Phil right now.

They finally arrived at their destination and slowly made their way out of the cramped car. The two walked briskly in a bit of an awkward silence. Dan slid his hand into Phil’s back pocket, and gave his bum a light squeeze.

Phil jumped slightly and turned a little bit more red and a little bit harder. He also saw as a small smirk appeared on Dan’s face. So, that was the game he wanted to play.

The two walked until they got to the outside of their flat. Dan fumbled around looking for the keys when he realized he didn’t have them.

“Do you have the keys?” He asked Phil.

“I think so. Here, lemme check.” Phil said as he checked his pockets. “Aha here they are!”

Phil was about to put the key into the hole when he dropped it, on purpose. “Whoops, sorry about that.” He said. Phil went to go reach for the keys, making sure he stuck his butt out as he did, just because he knew it would drive Dan crazy. He was also sure to give it a bit of a wiggle as he did.

Dan watched Phil’s bum intently as he leaned over to pick up the keys. The fucking tease. He was going to get it now.

Phil unlocked the door and walked in. He was just starting his climb up the stairs when Dan crashed into him, pinning him against the wall. Before Phil could protest, Dan’s lips were hungrily kissing his.

Phil kissed back immediately, parting his lips as if allowing Dan entrance.

Dan noticed this and slipped his tongue into Phil’s mouth. He swiped his bottom lip just as he did. As he kissed Phil, Dan used his thigh to separate Phil’s legs and pressed gently into his crotch.

Phil moaned into the kiss and tipped his head back, pulling away from the kiss.

Dan started kissing Phil’s neck, sucking the pale skin. He kissed and sucked all around Phil’s jawline as he rolled his hips into Phil’s.

“Ohh my gosh Dan…” Phil moaned out.

Dan slid his hands to Phil’s bum and grabbed it with both hands and pulled Phil into him.

“I’m so hard baby…” Dan said huskily. “I..am going to fuck you so hard.”

“Mhmm…please do..” Phil said, his voice full of lust. Phil loved it when Dan was rough. Phil started to rub his hand over Dan’s bulge.

Dan let out a long shaky breath. “Unnff Phil. I’m going to fuck you right here. Right now.”

Phil pulled away from Dan. “You mean on the staircase?”

“Yes.” Dan said taking off his bag and jacket. He walked up to Phil and grabbed his right ass cheek. “What do you say?”

Phil bit his lip and didn’t say anything. He then took off his bag and ripped off his jacket. Phil went back to kissing Dan with even more intensity than before. He then undid Dan’s jeans and tucked his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and pants. In one swift movement he tugged them down, bringing his boxer shorts with them.

Phil stopped kissing Dan and pushed him against the wall. He sunk to his knees and started to place little kisses in Dan’s hips as he ran his hand all over his thighs.

“Fucck..Phil.” Dan said shakily. Dan tipped his head back and closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them and looking back down at Phil.

Phil glanced back up at Dan and licked his lips slowly. Phil licked up the side of Dan’s throbbing cock and stopped to make eye contact with Dan.

Dan just let his head fall back and his eyes flutter shut.

Phil licked again slowly, gripping tightly at the base. He sucked the head of Dan’s cock, before slowly bobbing lower and lower. Phil swirled his tongue around a couple of times before taking all of Dan in his mouth. Soon, he could feel Dan hitting the back of his throat.

“Holy fuck…” Dan bites out as he feels himself hitting the back of Phil’s throat.

Phil bobbed his head up and down a couple of more times before pulling off of Dan gasping for air.

Dan was still pressed against the wall trying to catch his breath.

Phil moved to sit on one of the steps and removed his underwear and jeans.

“Kneel on that step.” Dan said gesturing to it.

Phil did as he was told and waited for Dan.

Dan kicked the rest of his jeans and underwear off. He then went to look into Phil’s bag for lube. He knew he had to have some in there. He was the one usually in charge of traveling with it and Dan knew he never took it out of his bag. After a quick search he finally found it. Dan then moved to kneel behind Phil. He set the bottle of lube down and gave Phil’s ass a couple of hard slaps.

“Ohh!….Yess!….Dan!!..” Phil cried out in pain and pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you.” Dan said as he repeated the action a couple for more times.

“Yes…yes…I doo……” Phil moaned out.

Dan then took the bottle of lube and drizzled it all over his fingers. Dan then rubbed his lubed up fingers all around Phil’s entrance.

“Fuckk…yess Dan.” Phil moaned.

Dan started to pepper soft kisses up and down Phil’s spine as he slid both fingers into Phil. He slowly started to scissor Phil, listening to the soft moans he was making. Dan sped up his movements a little more, before stopping.

“Beg.” He said seductively.

“Oh my god, please fuck me Dan. I want you to fuck me so hard.” Phil said needily.

Dan pulled his fingers out of Phil. He then lubed up his length and lined up with Phil. He pressed up against Phil’s entrance before slowly pushing in. The heat and pressure made Dan dizzy with pleasure.

Phil shifted a bit and pushed back into Dan.

Dan pushed forward, deep into the tight heat of Phil as slow as he could and let out a quiet gasp. When he’d pressed right up to Phil, he moved his hands to Phil’s hips under his t shirt, feeling the curve of the bones in his palms as he rolled his own hips forward, letting out a quiet, breathy moan.

Phil bit his lip as Dan moved his hips again. He felt Dan shift a little and then dig his fingernails into his skin before he felt Dan pull back, almost all the way out. He then felt as Dan drove his hips forward. Phil moaned again as Dan picked up his pace.

Dan let out a breath through his nose and pushed back into Phil again, starting to fuck him harder.

Phil rocked forward each time Dan slammed into his hips.

Dan moved his hand to Phil’s bum where he gripped it tightly as he fucked in and out of Phil. “Come here,” He grunted.

Phil pushed himself up with his elbows and reached back to grab Dan for balance.

The new angle felt tighter around Dan, and he dropped his head to Phil’s neck to bite the skin, his hand was still firmly gripped around Phil’s ass as he took his other hand and wrapped it around Phil’s cock.

His hand slid messily over Phil, his thighs trembling and his eyes squeezing shut as he felt Phil clench around him.

Phil can feel his orgasm building, and he places his hand over Dan’s to urging him to stop as he feels his body tensing.

Dan ground forward into Phil, slowing down. He leant forward to brush his lips brush over Phil’s neck. He then let go of Phil’s ass and grabbed his t shirt, wrapping the fabric in his fist, fucking into Phil harder, doubling his effort, and moving in and out, faster and faster as Phil rocked back into him.

Phil bit into his lip and made a soft little whimpering noise in his throat.

Dan felt Phil clench around him in a shuddering pulse, his whole body shaking. Dan pushed into him once more and then his own orgasm washed over him. Dan’s hips jerked as he gasped out Phil’s name.

“Mmm…Phil.” He gasped out in ecstasy.

Dan loosened his tight hold he had on Phil’s shirt.

Phil leant back to kiss him. He moved his hand to tangle in Dan’s hair.

Dan slowly pulled out and away from Phil, pressing one more kiss to his lips before he went to get his clothes. He looked at Phil’s red bitten lips and the way his chest is still heaving with shaking breaths.

“Oh…my…gosh.” Phil said in between huffs.

“Yeah..” Dan said out of breath himself.

Phil stood up to grab his own clothing too.

Dan stopped what he was doing to take another look at Phil. He admiring every last curve and line on his body.

Phil turned around and caught Dan staring. Phil rolled his eyes and said: “I get it Dan, you really like my body. I mean, how can you not? I’m friggin’ sexy.”

Dan walked over the Phil a gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “That’s not all I like, that’s just an added bonus.” He said.

“Like what?” Phil asked.

“Let’s see, you’re absolutely adorable, very funny, smart, do that little thing where you stick your tongue out of the side of your mouth when you laugh, and make me love you with every little thing that you do.” Dan said sincerely.

Phil blushed at Dan’s words. “Thanks babe..”

Dan gave Phil one last playful slap on the ass and grabbed it again.

“Also, you have one fantastic ass.”


End file.
